


Desk Job

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: A moment from the beginning of 'The Acorn Syndrome'...just before the lads lose their drawers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This image is based on an excellent screen cap, made by Watteaux, of a moment in The Acorn Syndrome.

[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/131839/131839_original.jpg)

 

 

oooOOOooo


End file.
